


Biting

by batty_gal



Series: Kinks [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents sometimes lead to a spiced up sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of a series of unconnected drabbles with the same theme: kinks.

The first time was a complete accident.

They had been fooling around on a sofa in the dark, kissing intensely while pleasuring each other with their hands.

Wolfram had taken his free hand, and trailed a saliva-slickened finger down to trace at Saralegui's entrance.

Saralegui – who had been nibbling at Wolfram's neck, gasped loudly and accidentally bit down.

"Sara!" Wolfram had cried out, spilling over onto Saralegui's hand and torso.

The intensity of his orgasm caused him to accidentally drive his finger completely into Saralegui, who followed him into Ecstasy.

Biting would become a permanent fixture during their trysts.


End file.
